Sacred Tomb
☥SACRED TOMB☥ __________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ ☥KEN'KIKI SHALL RISE FROM HER TOMB☥ __________ For centuries, Ken'kiki has been resting in her tomb until the day of her resurrection, which is time. Ken'kiki shall rule the deserts once more with her powerful Egyptian magic that with spread life throughout the sandy deserts of Aswan once again. Ken'kiki shall rise gracefully from her tomb. __________ ☥THE BEGINNING☥ Once upon a time, when the furless still ruled with the cats, there were 5 Egyptian cat gods that ruled over the land in harmony. They were Terrain, Moon, Sun, Stars, Magic, and Nature. They're names were Lulu Ruler of the Terrain, Ken'kiki, Ruler of Magic, Seelious Ruler of the Moon, Celest Ruler of the Stars, Ja'hu, Ruler of The Sun, and Sri, Ruler of Nature. Of course, they're jobs were to keep what they rule stable. A normal rouge cat who lived with one the villagers, named Culli, wanted to become a god too. He adventured to the pyramids and stepped forth to ask what he wanted. "Ah, my dear gods of the desert, I have something to ask you," He spoke in a loud voice. "I see a glimpse of envy in your eyes." Ken'kiki began. "My my! Me too Ken'kiki!" Seelious spoke, looking a bit concerned. "What do you want, village cat?" Ja'hu meowed. "I seek power, you see" Culli began. "I will do anything for power. Anything." He spoke, sounding desperate like a loner cat begging for food. "You see, village cat, we cannot just give you power," Lulu growled. "You must work and earn your power." Celest spoke clearly. "Fool... Earning power is the best way to get power." Sri laughed. Culli's eyes constricted, looking at the cats in envy. "Fine," He murmured. "I have an idea..." He said quietly as he sauntered away. Culli padded back to his village, going into the main clearing while furless bent over to pet him. "I'll show them I deserve power!" Culli spat angrily. He squeezed into a small hole leading into a hide out. "Ah... Culli! I"ve been expecting you!" An old, grumpy she cat with a bandage wrapped around her left eye padded up to Culli, along with some other menacing loners. Hello, Grandma Genie." He dipped his head respectfully. "I need your h-" Grandma Genie cut him off. "Help?" She giggled. "What do you need help with?" She spoke in a raspy tone. "I want the power of the Gods. I want you to take it." He smirked. "Why would you do that? Did you know one of them taught me how to cast spells? Ooh... Which one... Ah! It was that Ken'kiki! I remember when she was young. Why would you want to take their power?" Grandma Genie spoke. "I want to be known!" Culli spat. "But you are! You're known as the cat who delivers priceless stones!" She laughed, the other loners joined in. Culli growled and began to walk out of the hide out. A statuesque, light brown she cat stopped him on the way out. "I'll help you." She spoke in a gentle tone. Culli Turned around. "Really? What's your name?" He spoke. "Scarab." She spoke gently once more. ____________ ☥SYNPOSIS☥ ____________ ☥COMMANDMENTS☥ COMMANDMENT #1 You shall forever obey The Nightmaric, for she will not tolerate any disobedience whatsoever. Any disrespectful actions shall be dealt with immediately. COMMANDMENT #2 You shall always remain loyal to Condemned Hounds, and Condemned Hounds ONLY. Any signs of loyalty towards other groups shall be dealt with immediately. COMMANDMENT #3 You shall never disrespect your pack-mates, for they are your family and forever will be. Any mental, or physical harm to any pack-mates shall be dealt wit immediately. COMMANDMENT #4 You shall act mature at ALL times. There will be no immature comments on rival pages, there will not be any acting out during serious times, nor during important activities. If The Nightmaric is goofing off, you may as well, but not when she is serious. COMMANDMENT #5 You shall ALWAYS fight in battle when fit. There will be no cowering during battles, nor during pack spars, or activities. If you fear going into battle, this pack is not for you. Any cowering on these occasions shall be dealt with immediately COMMANDMENT #6 You shall always remember to follow the Reputation Code. There will be no breaking the Reputation Code, for it helps describe our pack's character. If any stepping outside the Reputation Code is seen, it shall be dealt with immediately. COMMANDMENT #7 You shall remain active when in Condemned Hounds. If you are In-Active for over a week you will be sent a warning. If you continue to remain In-Active you shall be dealt with immediately. Please notify The Nightmaric ahead of time if you're planning to be In-Active. COMMANDMENT #8 You shall not wage war with any group without The Nightmaric's permission. This meaning you will not threaten, attack, or insult any other group. Being Dark-Realmed does not mean we will start unecessary wars. If seen doing this you shall be dealt with immediately. COMMANDMENT #9 You shall not be accepted back into Condemned Hounds without a reasonable explanation for leaving in the first place. Following a friend, disliking the pack, etc is not a valid reason. Irl problems, school, etc is a vaild reason, and you have a chance in being accepted back. COMMANDMENT #10 You shall attend any important sessions, gatherings, meetings, etc if able to. If you are seen missing many of these things in a row you shall be dealt with immediately. Not all of us will have time to stop and always explain to you what happened during the occasions. ☥DISCIPLINE☥ Minor' to Major'' -Warning- -Demotion- -Physically Harmed- -Banishment- -Death- -Sacrifice- ☥DRESS CODE☥ ☥HIERARCHY☥ ☥ACTIVITIES☥ ☥THE HUNGER GAMES☥ The Hunger Games is an activity where the pack will split into teams of two, three, or go rogue. They will each have a different tag color, and will spread out throughout the map of an empty world. They must fight each other, hunt, scavenger for herbal remedies, etc. in order to survive. As said before, there may be teams, but only one canine may remain standing. ☥HOMOCIDE☥ The pack will scatter around a particular land in an empty server. The host will secretly choose two killers, who will go around and secretly slaughter innocent canines. The innocents may kill anyone they like, if they think a canine is a killer. The goal for the innocents are to scout out the two killers and kill them, and the two killers goal is to slaughter all of the innocents. If a killer is exposed, game over for them. Your friends and family may turn on you in an instant, and you may be forced to slaughter friends and family. What will you do? ☥REACTIONS☥ In this activity, CH will form a straight battle line. The host of the event will walk up and down a line, and will suddenly strike out at anyone. CH's job is to react as quickly as possible in order to defend themselves. This event improves our defense skills, and our reflexes based off of what defense move we need to use in order to fend off the attackers move. ☥TEAM BATTALIONS☥ This activity improves our team work and intelligence. There will be two to four teams based off of how many members are participating at the moment. There are multipe ways that Team Battalions work. The teams could organize an ambush plan on the other team, they could simply form battle lines and begin slaughtering on the host's command, or teams could hide while the other teams track them down. †SCHEDULES† U.S.A/Canada †TERRESTRIAL POSSESIONS† ''Territory will be determined once we open.'' '' ' †CONQUESTS† †COALTIONS† ALLIANCES ENEMIES ☥APPLICATIONS☥ ☥JOINING☥ ☥OC Name☥ ☥User☥ ☥OC Gender☥ ☥Desired Rank☥ ☥Roleplay Example☥ ☥Previous Groups☥ ☥Loyalty Oath☥ ALLIANCE Please Note: Alliances under 15 members will be declined. ☥Group Name/Link☥ ☥Leader's Name/User☥ ☥Roleplay Type☥ ☥Member Count☥ ☥Benefits For ST☥ ☥Benefits For You☥ ☥Loyalty Oath☥ †POLLS†